No Survivor
by ButtNakedNoBull
Summary: Lee thinks the world has gone to hell when his wife cheats on him with the state senator, but what will happen when a zombie apocalypse begins? This story contains characters and scenarios from The Walking Dead TV series, the Left 4 Dead series, and Telltale's The Walking Dead series. Find out who survives the most terrible thing the world has ever endured in No Survivor


_**Disclaimer I and Queen of the Dark do not own Left4Dead, AMC The Walking Dead, and TellTales Games The Walking Dead all rights go to them but not the story idea thankyou and enjoy!  
Check out my co-writer for this at Wattpad link is down below  
**_ user/GraveyardGrace  
 _ **Thank you and without further or do enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 1. The Start Of It All**

 _ **Lee Everett's POV**_

When you've lost it all you start to think that sometimes...sometimes it's not really worth it. To go on and fuck everything up, yet somehow make things right. But when you're looking around you and you realize 'how did I end up here'...shit someti-

"You know, for someone who's just killed the state senator you're awfully quiet back there," said the officer. I then come back from my thoughts and realize that I'm going to jail in the Meriwether County Correctional Facility. I don't say anything to him as I can't think of anything to say. I sit just staring at him plainly," But I know how you feel, with how your wife cheated on you."

"Really? What did you do then?" I asked

"Well I caught the fuckers in the middle of it and beat the absolute shit out of the asshole for banging my ex-wife and I threw them both out, and then I divorced her... and about three weeks later she got custody of my son... haven't seen her since then."

"Damn, that's rough." I said. "I was in the same situation as you. I caught the asshole red handed and impulsively beat him until he no longer had a pulse." As we continued our conversation I began to feel a connection with the officer, as if he understands what I've done and why I've done it. Even though it's rather odd considering he works for the law and I'm about to become a prisoner. He seems to know what I have went through.

"Yeah, I read about it, overall you're not a bad guy but I still have to take you to jail." He said.

"Thanks for that," I smile for what seemed like the first time in what seems like years. "By the way, what's your name officer?"

"Rick, Rick Grimes."

"Well at least I've met one good person since this all went to hell."

"Yeah I hear ya, you want to hear some real stupid shit?"

"Sure why not."

We were interrupted by Ricks radio going off saying " _We've got what looks like a 10-91E near Peachtree Exit of 285. All cars asked to keep on the lookout for a 91V in the area,_ " he looks at it disinterested before he turns it off. I hear the sound of sirens go off and look out the window to see police cars fly by on the interstate even what looked like a S.W.A.T. van.

I look at him questioningly at him then asked "Why'd you turn off your radio?"

"Cause when you've worked this job long enough you begin to realize that you shouldn't always listen to the radio because the last time I did I got myself transferred here to Meriwether County" he said with a grimace.

"You don't like the people?" I asked. I look out the window to see even more Police cars S.W.A.T. trucks, vans and even helicopters go flying down the interstate.

"Yeah that and the lot of them are filled with idiots, though there is the rare occasion that you'll meet someone that can actually speak common sense than speak out their asses." As he continues, I vaguely see someone walking across the road. "What a dumbass" I begin to think, but as the car inches closer, I notice the person isn't walking, but limping and how ragged their clothes are. Then I realize that the person isn't human at all.

"Oh fuck! Watch out!"

Rick realizes that he's still on the road and quickly swerves the vehicle into the empty grass plain on the right. Panting heavily, Rick asks, "You alright man?"

I glare at him. "No, I'm not fucking alright. Where the hell did you learn how to drive? And what the fuck was that on the road?"

"Relax. It was probably just a homeless guy." Rick said reassuringly.

I frantically looked around to make sure the thing wasn't anywhere near us. "We need to get out of her and check it out." Rick shakes his head. "You know I can't let you do that. I'm sorry man" He reminded me. "I'll check it out. I'll leave the car running if it's an emergency and if their injured I'll be able to rush them to the hospital."  
I frown but agree with him knowing I could cost him his job.

 _ **Rick Grime's POV**_

"I walk up to the dumbass-I mean citizen that was walking in the middle of the road or really dragging his foot. He had his head lolled to the side for some reason, he was probably on drugs. I sigh to myself as this was apparently the greatest day of my life right now. But at least I met Lee and he wasn't complaining and saying "It wasn't me" that shit got old the first time.

As I walk up to the civilian with their back turned to me, I hear moaning like some animal is in pain and look at the man as he drags what looks like a broken leg and blood looks to be leaking from his leg. I asked, "Sir, are you alright? Your leg looks to be broken...I'm going to bring you to a hospital. Can you hear me?"

The civilian doesn't seem to notice me so I try to get his attention by shaking his shoulder but he suddenly jumped on me and started trying to bite me. As I struggle to get the fucker off me, I look at his face. I see his white clouded eyes and his rotted face as if his face went through a meat grinder and he looked as if he was starved for six years.

I was eventually able to push the thing off me. I pulled out my pistol and shot it in the chest. What the fuck? It's still up and moving? I tried again but this time by shooting it in the head. This time the corpse looking thing fell to the ground. I stare at the thing in awe. What could it be?

I ran back to the car to turn on the radio and listen to it intently " _-PEAT WE NEED ALL UNITS TO EVACUATE MERIWETHER COUNTY IMMEDIATELY WE ARE BEING OVERWHELMED AND NEED MILITARY SUPPORT TO HELP US, I REPEAT DO NO COME TO MERIWETHER COUNTY NO MATTER WHAT GO HOME AND LEAVE AS SOON AS YOU CAN! This is Chief Hughston, and may God help us all"_ , "We need to get out of here" I told Lee. He looked at me with a look of worry and asked with dread," What was that thing?"

"I don't know, all I know is that thing isn't at all human. It's also lethal. I had to shoot it in the head." I explained. "I need to drive to Lori's house and make sure nothing happened to her or my son. It won't take long."

"But what about me going to jail Rick, won't you get fired or some shit?"

"Right now I think the last thing we need is for us to go to Meriwether County after what Chief Hughston just said over the radio. Here, I'll unlock your cuffs. You have any family or friends we need to go to?"

"Yeah but that can wait I think they'll be alright .They live three hours from Meriwether County," Lee said and I nodded as I unlocked his cuffs and the both of us went to my ex wife's house.

As soon as we got to the street it looked abandoned with cars strewn about," Hey Lee, grab the Glock in the glove box just in case alright."

"Alright, what do you think we'll find?"

"Probably the same thing we found on the interstate, so be ready but be ready for armed civilians."

 _ **-A.N.-**_

 _ **If you have any critiques then do so however if it is not helpful at all then I will ignore it**_ ** _  
if you want to see where it is originally at it is at Wattpad the link is right here_**

story/155358742-no-survivor-left-4-dead-the-walking-dead-fanfic

 _ **If you like the story go ahead but if not and complain what is being wrote then do not read then  
do not read and just move on**_

 _ **Thank you and I'll see you in the next chapter**_


End file.
